


Bromance

by BatmanofGotham



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"M'gann, do you think that some dudes go shopping and call it brocery shopping?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance

Artemis was standing inside Mount Justice, talking to M'gann M'orzz, her best friend. It was casual hang-out day, so Artemis's blond hair was tied up in a pony tail, and she wore a white v-neck shirt, a black jacket and jeans, while M'gann wore her usual white shirt, blue jacket and dress.

"...I really loved that show. It was so interesting." M'gann finished. Artemis smiled, "M'gann, did you know that I didn't know how to pronounce your name until two months after you joined the team?" M'gann laughed, "Yes, I do know in fact. I presume you know how to pronounce it now?" Artemis nodded, still smiling, when she caught sight of Wally on the other side of the cave, munching on a taco in his full glory.

She shook her head, "Do speedsters ever stop eating?" Faintly on the other side came a voice, "I heard that!" M'gann laughed, then Artemis suddenly thought of something, "Do you think that somewhere there are two dudes living in an apartment somewhere that go to the store and call it  _Brocery_ shopping?"

M'gann glanced at Wally again, thinking of his and Robin's unfailing bromance, "Oh god, probably."


End file.
